Sleep Over
by Suffering Angel
Summary: When you have trouble sleeping, the best things for you are a nightly stroll, a friendly talk, and someone else's bed. RAX fic


Disney owns Kingdom Hearts.

_**Sleep Over**_

It wasn't the first night in which Roxas had dreams of that nature. Dreams that felt odd, awkward in the least... and at times more frightening than he was supposed to be able to acknowledge.

He found himself lying in his bed, eyes open wide as he stared up at the ceiling. Cold sweat trickled over his skin, leaving his body to cool as his mind slowly recovered from its fevered haze.

It wasn't the first night Roxas had nightmares, nor was it the first time he couldn't remember them. Whether or not he could remember what caused him to wake up in that state, he pushed himself up from his bed and reached for his coat.

"I need air..." The boy muttered and turned to leave his room with a hand covering his face.

Perhaps if he had kept both hands at his sides, the following incident could've been avoided. As it was, however, he ended up walking straight into a familiar figure who was sharing his disoriented condition.

"Ah, sorry!" Both yelped the instant after contact was made and pulled back to regain their balance. Once they looked at each other, two pairs of blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed first and effectively covered for the girl's gasp.

"Roxas?" Xion asked softly past her apparent dizziness, only to recover enough to straighten herself up. "What are you doing up?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Roxas replied as the door to his room slid closed behind him. "You should be resting, we have another long day tomorrow."

He regretted that comment; oh, how he regretted it. No sooner did he finish voicing it that guilt and despair painted the girl's face.

"You should rest even more than me... you're the one doing all the work." As with the girl's Keyblade still being missing, Roxas had to work twice as hard.

The blonde on his part didn't seem to mind all that much, however, if only for appearance's sake.

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I couldn't really keep lying down. I had the weirdest dream..." He shrugged as though it wasn't much of an issue, yet the look on Xion's face was a clear indication she disagreed, if only because she seemed confused and more than a bit interested.

"No way... me too!" She exclaimed, thus making Roxas tilt his head with a blink.

"Really? What was it about?"

Her initial response was to utter a reply, yet instead came out an apologetic whimper. "I... don't remember." She replied and lowered her gaze to her hands which were fumbling with each other. "I just woke up feeling sick, like-"

"Something's terribly wrong." Roxas completed for her, thus earning himself a rather awed look.

"Yes, how did you-" She began, only to gasp and reach to cover her mouth. "Your dream was like that, too?!"

"…yeah, it was." Roxas said, all the while trying his best to sound carefree about it. There was no need to worsen Xion's mood, now was there?

"It was a really weird dream… heh, though I can't remember it at all, either."

A frown caressed the girl's face then. "Roxas, this is a bit too freaky to be a coincidence."

She had a point, Roxas couldn't deny that, but it didn't matter how bizarre the entire situation was; not when Xion looked as distressed as she did.

"Really? I don't see how. I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones who don't remember their dreams."

"But both of us, dreaming what we did-"

"What _did_ we dream, Xion?" The boy asked almost lightly with a shrug. "Neither of us remembers what we dreamed about. How can you say it was freaky or not?"

The explanation seemed to have reached her, even though she was still somewhat reluctant to accept it.

"But-" She tried, yet Roxas simply shook his head.

"We've both been through a lot lately, going to all those weird places, fighting all those Heartless… I'd be surprised if we had normal dreams."

Before Xion had the chance to object to that as well, Roxas reached for her hand and turned to head down the hall.

"C'mon."

"Wha-" she gasped, only to look up to find Roxas grinning at her over his shoulder.

"Just standing here wallowing in it won't solve anything. Let's get some fresh air."

In light of his enthusiasm, even the exhausted, mildly panicked girl couldn't help but smile back. "Let's."

–

The two soon reached the higher floors and were greeted by the chilly night breeze. The blonde inhaled deeply before exhaling and spreading his arms.

"Aaaah, better." He sighed and turned to watch the girl's actions. She too seemed refreshed and she let herself lean against the railing as she stared at the vast nothingness ahead.

"It's nice here… Kind of chilly though." She offered with a giggle and a tilt of the head. He replied with a grin.

"Good thing we have our coats on then, huh."

"Yeah." She giggled again yet hugged herself all the same. "But the wind's a bit too strong right now."

"Maybe it's having trouble sleeping too!"

Xion laughed at the small joke. "Tomorrow won't be windy then, right? Since the wind'll be too tired."

"Heh. I can relate." Roxas yawned before stretching. "Can't see myself being too 'windy' tomorrow, either."

"Keep at it. I'll be right there with you."

Roxas blinked before turning to gawk at the girl. Her smile was honest and wide, and Roxas felt his cheeks warming so much more when the breeze picked up again. A moment later he finally managed to flash a grin as he pulled away from the railing.

"We, well. Better rest up for tomorrow. Would hate to let you down…"

Two steps later he realized he was walking away on his own and he turned around. Xion was still where he left her, eyes downcast and gloved hands gripping the railing.

"Xion?" Roxas asked worriedly as he walked back. Xion's shoulders hunched in response as a mildly apologetic tone joined the scared air that surrounded her.

"I don't think I can go to sleep again yet."

It didn't take Roxas too long to realize what she was talking about, and even less to remember why he dreaded falling asleep as well. If he went to sleep right then, wouldn't the dreams return? Wouldn't he wake up in an even worse state than before? All because of those stupid dreams.

"Me neither." He growled softly , thus earning himself a sigh from the raven haired girl.

"What are we going to do? At this rate, we won't be able to complete tomorrow's mission…"

And in the Organization, failure wasn't a favorable option. A frown rose to Roxas's face as he crossed his arms.

"What-" _to do_ suddenly didn't seem like such an appropriate question to ask. Therefore – "would Axel do?"

He continued pondering that for several moments more before he looked up. Once he did, he found Xion smiling… grinning… _beaming_ back at him."

"That's a great idea, Roxas!" Xion exclaimed as she reached for Roxas's hand and held on tightly with both of her own. "Let's go!"

And before Roxas could realize what was going on, he was already pulled away and back towards their rooms.

–

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked shortly afterward as the two finally came to a stop in front of a white, emblem-bearing door. He seemed somewhat doubtful while the girl knocked eagerly on the aforementioned door.

"We don't have much to lose, do we?" Xion asked back as she knocked again, the fifth time in a row. Sixth, seventh.

"I don't think he's up yet." Roxas concluded somewhat grimly before Xion turned to him with a pout.

"But I knocked loudly…"

"…not really."

The pout deepened as the girl looked down at her slightly sore fist. Roxas in response reached to cover her hand with his own.

"Well, it _is_ late." He explained as he began guiding Xion away from the door. "He's probably asleep, like we should be."

There was a long moment of nibbling on lips on Xion's part before she hesitatingly nodded. "I know that, but… but if he's really asleep then… Roxas, do you think I can at least… with _you_-"

Before she could finish the question, however, the door slid open, thus letting out all the aggravated vibes of the person still inside.

"I swear, Saix… if this isn't good… and by that I mean "We completed Kingdom Hearts and you're getting your Heart now" level of _fantastic_…" Axel growled in a still sleep-hoarse voice as he stepped out of his room, only to display a rather dumbfounded expression as he faced no one. He blinked and ruffled his hair before looking in one direction and then finally at where the two teenaged Nobodies were.

"Hum. Thought it was too soft to be Saix…" Axel growled again then before ruffling his hair. Finally somewhat coherent, he raised his hand in a greeting. "Yo."

A happy chirp left Xion's lips as she ran towards Axel, her hand pulling away from Roxas's in the process.

"Axel!" She exclaimed happily as she stopped in front of him, only to lose some of her peppiness as it finally dawned on her just what Axel being there meant. "We… woke you up, didn't we?"

Axel gave her a deadpanning look before snickering. "Well, if my two best buds are up, I can't go on snoozing on my lonesome, now can I?"

Relief washed over Xion and not too long afterward, Roxas as well. Trust Axel to be there for them when they needed him…

"Well, what's up?" The redhead asked with a yawn as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed. "Why are you two up, or in other words – what am I missing out on?"

At this apparent sight of excitement, the two teens exchanged a long look before sighing.

"Xion's been having troubles sleeping-"

"Ro, Roxas, too!" Xion interjected, as though refusing to take the full blame for waking Axel up. It seemed to have served its purpose, however, as both of Axel's brows were raised instead of just one.

"Really? Both of you? With you kids running around like you do, I'd think you should be sleeping deeper than me."

Roxas was about to shrug, but Xion was faster in giving a proper reply.

"Well, we tried to, but we had nothing but nightmares."

Roxas blinked at the look Axel gave him but could only lower his eyes. She was right; whether or not they remembered their dreams, what else could you call a dream you woke up from in such fright?

"Nightmares are just dreams, you know. If you go back to sleep, it should be alright. Just forget about it."

"But what if they come back?" Roxas muttered miserably. Xion nodded in agreement before holding her fists up to her chest as she gave Axel a long, determined look.

"Axel, let us stay over!"

Both her friends sputtered.

"Stay over?" Axel blinked while Roxas frowned.

"Xion-"

The girl shook her head, refusing to budge. "If we sleep with Axel-" There turned the elder's face beet red – "-I'm sure the dreams will stop. I'm positive of it! Please, Axel?" She pleaded as she turned to look at Axel again.

Roxas remained quiet for a long while as he contemplated the situation. He didn't really feel like imposing on Axel like that. It was already enough they woke him up and drew some comfort from his presence, wasn't that enough?

…it wasn't, Roxas knew as he closed his eyes and fought back a shiver. The mere memory of that thing he couldn't remember was enough to make him nauseous. It wasn't his fault then, really, when he found himself unable to hold back that pleading, miserable look he ended up sending Axel's way.

"Please?" The girl requested again, and Axel let out a long, suffering sigh.

"No."

The sounds of two missing hearts breaking was almost hearable, but before too long Axel snorted and flashed one of his familiar grins. "To quote a certain someone – 'as if'. My bed isn't exactly built for three people, but luckily you two half pints together barely make up one."

The silence stretched for a long moment more and it wasn't until Axel stepped away from the door that realization sank.

"So it's-" Roxas began.

"Ok?" And Xion finished, making Axel shake his head.

"I count to three and if you're not in by then, you're sleeping in the hall."

Two matching grins broke out on young faces and Roxas and Xion both bounced into Axel's room, glee all but oozing from them.

"Thanks, Axel!"

"You're the best!"

"Heh, I know." Axel patted himself on the back before huffing. "I take the middle. You two fight over who gets which side."

The end result was that Axel was sprawled in the middle, with Roxas squeezed between him and the wall and Xion occupying the rest.

"Heh. Told you you half pints would fit in here."

"Never doubted it for a minute, Axel." Xion replied gratefully before Roxas growled.

"Aaaiiooonooo, Xion… he's not always to be trusted."

The joke earned Roxas the chance to be pressed further against the wall.

"If you don't trust me, you can always leave." Axel hissed in mock-hurt.

"What?! And leave you two alone?! Never!"

A melodious giggle broke the mandatory teasing and allowed both boys to settle down without either really admitting defeat.

"Now that that's settled then… gnight, kids." Axel concluded and half slammed his head against the pillow.

"Good night, Axel." Xion offered back before smiling at Roxas over Axel's chest. "Good night, Roxas." She was offered a matching smile in return.

"Good night, Xion. Axel."

"Harumph." Came the concluding greeting and all three settled down, fully intending on falling asleep.

It didn't _really_ work, of course, and the joyous bursts of laughter could be heard albeit faintly even on the other side of the door. There stood the Organization's second in command with a snarl decorating his scar adorned face. Even as a Nobody, a sensation not unlike disgust filled him at the repeating sounds of carelessness and joy.

"Pathetic fool." Saix growled before turning away. He'd use Axel some other tday. Right then, he couldn't even bear staying there a moment longer.


End file.
